<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A deal. by Achi27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800086">A deal.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achi27/pseuds/Achi27'>Achi27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SooShu, gidle - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Light Angst, Romance, other gg idols might appear, smut everywhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achi27/pseuds/Achi27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all fun and games, until you start catching feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A deal.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is only a fictional story. Not in anyway do I intend to disrespect or claim the characters relationship/sexuality etc..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>





I pulled her on top of me, and proceeded to let my hands explore the skin under her shirt. I smiled when Soojin moaned against my lips, sending wild vibrations through my body. I firmly grabbed her waist and in one swift move, I changed our position and started to move my kisses down to her neck. I can feel her nails digging deep on my shoulder, dragging it down to my sides, no doubt leaving an angry red mark on my pale skin. It will probably hurt later, but I could care less about that right now. I was too heated, too turned on to think about anything other than the beautiful girl underneath me.  It was a bit terrifying actually, the effect that she has on me. Seo Soojin wasn’t the first girl I’ve slept with before, not at all. I’ve slept with almost half of the girls in school. Yes, I have that reputation. My hookups are always a onetime thing. I don’t care how much they want to do it again. They can beg for it. Some have, but I never do repeats. It’s my way of making sure that no one will get attached.  And yet here I am.</p><p> You’re fucked. The voice in my head told me.</p><p>I bit down on her shoulder, getting a bit frustrated with my thoughts.  She hissed, but I immediately shut her up by kissing her, softly this time. I felt her gripping down on my shirt and slowly pulling it up. I had to sit up so she can take it off. Once fully removed, I stayed in a sitting position, staring down at the brunette. I watch the rise and fall of her chest and couldn’t help but notice how out of breath she is. The sight of her lips swollen and her red lipstick smudged is truly an addicting sight. I’m glad that I wasn’t the only one who was… craving for this. She wants this as much as I do. I still have that effect on people.</p><p>I slowly, teasingly undid her buttons, while looking at her straight in the eyes.  She released a breathy sigh, which could only mean one thing. She’s getting impatient. I smiled upon getting the reaction that I wanted.  </p><p>“Wipe that smile off your face Shuhua.” She warned. “You better stop teasing right now.” I smiled at that. Her hands were now going up and down my jean clad thighs .</p><p>“Or what?” I challenged back. Once all of the buttons were done, and her upper body was almost fully exposed. I leaned down and began leaving feather light kisses on her hot skin.  Her skin really is warm on my lips. It makes her taste even better. I slowly ran my tongue on her sharp collar bones. Her deep intake of breaths and small moans fueling me to do more. Her hands couldn’t stay still. I slowly made my way further down her body.  As I assault her toned stomach, placing sloppy kisses and licking it here and there, I busied my hands with her pants. I lifted myself off of her, so I can pull her pants down and threw it, God knows where.  </p><p>“Please.” She husked out.</p><p>“What do you want baby?” I whispered against her inner thigh.</p><p>“Do something.” She slightly stuttred. “Shuhua please.” She looked down. Her eyes so hooded, you’d think she has them closed. </p><p>Not wanting for Soojin to suffer anymore. I pulled down the last clothing on her lower body, and didn’t waste any time.  Her fingers were immediately tangled through my hair, grasping for dear life.  Soojin was never a quiet person in bed. She’s very…. vocal about everything. Not that it was a surprise to me. She is the head cheerleader, anyways.</p><p>Every lick, suck, stroke that I did was replied with sexy whimpers, breathy moans and a pull in the hair.</p><p>Addicted. That’s what I am right now, addicted to her touch, to her smell, to her taste. God! I’m addicted to Soojin. And quite frankly, that’s breaking the rules. That’s not a part of our deal. We both agreed that neither of us should get attached. This is purely about sex. That’s why I’ll never admit that to her. She can’t know that Yeh Shuhua has caught feelings for her. Besides, I can’t give up my reputation and my extra curricular activities for her. Not when she’s not willing to do it either. </p><p>I can feel her inner walls starting to convulse around my tongue, which means that she’s close.  I was about to use my fingers in action, when an extremely annoying ring tone stopped me. It was her phone. I knew exactly who it was. And I wasn’t planning on stopping because of him.</p><p>Soojin reached for her phone on her night stand. And I sucked hard, making her throw her head back against the pillow. His not going to stop me.</p><p>“Shit.. Shu, wait.” She breathes out. Lighlty pushing my head back. </p><p>I lifted my head up and looked at her warningly. “Do you really want me too?”  I practically growled.</p><p>She visibly gulped. “You have to. Hu- He’s calling. I need to answer it.”</p><p>“You have to answer Hui’s call, of course. “  I removed myself in between her legs, and sat on the edge of the bed, my back towards her.</p><p>“He’ll get mad if I don’t answer.”  She explained. And I thought I heard her voice sounding a bit guilty. I’m just not sure if its for me or Hui. </p><p>“Go answer your boyfriends call.” I said, dryly. I heard Soojin exhaled, before answering the call.</p><p>“Hey babe!”  She greeted cheerfully. Another reason why neither of us can’t get attached…. She has a boyfriend.</p><p>Lee Hoe-taek. The schools Quarterback. Vomit. He’s also the biggest douche, and he thinks he’s so subtle about his fuck boy ways. Yeah, he’s not fooling me. He’s been fooling around Soojin’s back, ever since they started dating. Which really is the reason why I don’t feel the slightest of guilt about seducing Soojin that one night at a party. Which ultimately led us to where we are now. And if you think that I’m a slut, you haven’t met Hui yet.  I really don’t know why Soojin is still with him. Probably for the popularity thing. </p><p>I waited quietly for Soojin to end the call.</p><p>“Yeah, okay… I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>There was a brief pause. “Umm…. Y-yeah, I’m still here. I-I love you too.” Ouch.</p><p>Neither of us talked for a second.</p><p>“I’m gonna go.” I announced. Picking up my shirt off the floor and putting it over my head.</p><p>“Wait, why?” she said, kneeling on the bed and wrapping her comforter around her waist.</p><p>“I just remembered… I need to be somewhere.” I lied.</p><p>“Shu…” she said in a low voice. I didn’t even look at her. I just proceeded on tying my shoes and stood up.</p><p>“Yah! Shuhua!” This time she was half yelling. She’s pissed. Yeah, well I’m pissed too. I turned around and looked at her.</p><p>“You’re not….  You’re not Jealous, are you?” I didn’t answer. I just stared at her blankly.</p><p>She ran her fingers through her hair, eyes closed, probably of frustration. “Cause you know that’s breaking the rules right?” She said.</p><p>Shit. This is it. Say something.</p><p>I chuckled, acting like I was amused. “Soojin, don’t flatter yourself.” I said. I put my facade on, ass mode on. “I’m just pissed that your boyfriend is such a fucking cock block.” I shrugged.</p><p>“Well…. If it’s bothering you that much, we can always continue where we left off.” She said, her eyes practically begging me. I know that she’s frustrated too. But I wasn’t really feeling it anymore.</p><p>“I’m not really in the mood anymore.” I walked towards the door and opened it.</p><p>“You can’t leave me like this.” She said, annoyed. </p><p> You have a boyfriend don’t you? I thought.</p><p>“Ask Hui for help.” And with that I walked out of her room and went outside her house. I went straight to my car, and drove off. I wanted to punch myself for leaving like that. And the way that I fucking acted. She knows that I’m jealous. She knows it. And I’m not going to be surprise if she doesn’t want to continue this thing anymore.  </p><p>“Stupid.” I groaned. I opened the radio, and chuckled when I heard the lyrics of the song that was playing. How accurate. </p><p>Now we’re on the bed in my room</p><p>And I’m about to fill his shoes</p><p>But you say no</p><p>You say no</p><p>Does he take care of you</p><p>Or could I easily fill his shoes?</p><p>But you say no</p><p>You say no</p><p>I bit my lip, and let my mind wander back to Soojin.</p><p>And I’m not trying to stop you love</p><p>If we’re gonna do anything we might as well just fuck</p><p>She’s got a boyfriend anyway</p><p>She’s got a boyfriend anyway</p><p>“She’s got a boyfriend anyway.” I sang along that line. How fucking relevant.






</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>